


The Worst Possible Thing

by GutterChurl



Category: Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Egg vibrators, Humiliation, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/pseuds/GutterChurl
Summary: Thanks to carelessness, Hiyuu made his first time with Yuuki unbearably awkward. Now, he must pay the price.





	The Worst Possible Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsukoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/gifts).



> This fic was previously posted anonymously due to the elements of emotional abuse.

You never forget your first time, or so they say. For Yuuki and Hiyuu, this couldn’t be truer… for all the wrong reasons. For most people, the first time having sex is special… if a little awkward and clumsy. Well, thanks to Hiyuu, it was an absolute disaster.

 _“Okay, Hiyuu… I’m… I’m going to push it in now, okay?” stammered Yuuki nervously, holding his erection at the base and lightly prodding the head against Hiyuu’s entrance. He’d lubed himself up and prepared his lover with gentle fingers beforehand, so he was ready. Shaky, but ready._  
_“Mm-hm,” answered Hiyuu with a subtle smile, nodding his head. He was certain that nothing would go wrong; it was him and the man he loved more than anything, and they were about to engage in the ultimate act of love. How could this turn out negatively?_  
_Yuuki placed his free hand on Hiyuu’s slender hip to steady himself, then slowly pushed himself inside the other. It took some effort to enter Hiyuu, but the tip of his length soon slipped inside. Hiyuu squeezed his eyes shut and moaned louder than either of them had expected, causing Yuuki’s cheeks to flush almost the same shocking shade of pink as his hair._  
_As he pushed in further, the warmth of Hiyuu’s body engulfed his cock. He bit back a moan, whereas Hiyuu was making no effort to silence his sounds of pleasure. He’d only ever had fingers inside him before, so the feeling of having something as large as Yuuki’s length inside him was new and intense. Yuuki wasn’t massive, but he was far larger than fingers._  
_As the intercourse progressed, they both relaxed considerably. Yuuki was now moaning, and Hiyuu was stroking his erect cock in time to the other man’s thrusts. Yuuki’s pace had increased, but he still remained fairly gentle._  
_Before long, Yuuki let out one long last moan and spilled his semen inside Hiyuu, who arched his back and pumped himself harder until he, too, reached his orgasm. Panting heavily, Yuuki pulled himself out of his lover…_  
_…and found a horrid, brown sludge on his penis._  
_It had gathered in a clump at the base, and had collected under the head. Yuuki stared at it in disgust, and Hiyuu stared in shame._  
_“Oh… no, Yuuki, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it’d -”_  
_“You didn’t think to take a laxative!?” growled Yuuki, enraged._  
_“I’m sorry!”_  
_“Hiyuu, I told you! I fucking told you that the one thing I can’t fucking stand is shit,” Yuuki reminded Hiyuu._  
_“I’m sorry!” Hiyuu repeated, his face bright red. Tears pricked his eyes and his voice cracked hopelessly. He was begging for sympathy from a man who he knew wouldn’t offer it. Yuuki may have been kind, but when he didn’t like something, he would not accept it under any circumstances; especially not something as vile as scat._  
_“This is gross, Hiyuu. You’re gonna pay for this someday,” threatened Yuuki._  
_“Yuuki, please! It’s our first time, can’t you be a little more understanding?” pleaded Hiyuu._  
_“No, I cannot. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened, and it’s all your fault! You’ve totally ruined this!”_  
_“It was an accident!”_  
_“You didn’t even take a laxative! Oh, this is foul. I’m cleaning myself up.” _  
_ And, with that, Yuuki got up and stomped to the bathroom to wash the offending substance off himself, leaving Hiyuu sobbing to himself on the bed._

That was three days ago. To make it up to Yuuki (without actually telling him that; Hiyuu doesn’t want to even think about that night, so he certainly isn’t going to mention it), Hiyuu has arranged to take him out to dinner.  
“Where are we going?” asks Yuuki blankly.  
“Oh, nowhere fancy. I hope that’s okay,” answers Hiyuu, gathering his things. Yuuki never has been one for fine dining; the way he slurps up spaghetti simply wouldn’t allow it.  
Yuuki just shrugs his shoulders. Hiyuu notices that something is amiss, however he does not press the issue. In truth, Yuuki has been tense ever since what happened three days before. Hiyuu had previously been hoping that he’d forget about it in time and laugh it off, but at this rate, that doesn’t seem like a possibility. _It can’t be like this forever. It’ll blow over,_ Hiyuu thinks to himself.  
“You ready to go?” asks Hiyuu with an enthusiastic smile.  
“Erm… not yet,” replies Yuuki. “I just need to grab something from upstairs.”  
With that, Yuuki hurries upstairs to the bedroom to retrieve the object in question. He stares at it with a devious smile before stuffing it into his bag and nonchalantly returning downstairs.

Hiyuu and Yuuki arrive at the restaurant within twenty minutes of leaving their house. As mentioned before by Hiyuu, it isn’t a fancy place; at the very least, it is of decent quality and enough to fill a hungry stomach. This is probably for the best; after all, Hiyuu taking Yuuki out to a more grandiose setting may give away his plan to earn back Yuuki’s respect. Baby steps; that’s the strategy Hiyuu has in mind.  
The two of them have visited this restaurant before, so it isn’t unfamiliar to them. Just as Hiyuu is about to sit down, Yuuki lightly grips his wrist to stop him.  
“Yuuki…?” questions Hiyuu, cocking an eyebrow.  
“Could you just come with me for a sec?” asks Yuuki, his expression serious.  
“Umm… sure.”  
Yuuki leads Hiyuu to the disabled bathroom, checking to see if anyone is watching them along the way, and locks the door behind them.  
“Yuuki… why are we here?” asks Hiyuu nervously.  
“Pull down your trousers and underwear, then sit on the toilet,” instructs Yuuki.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Do it.”  
“W-why?”  
“You don’t remember, do you, Hiyuu?”  
Hiyuu hesitates for a moment to think. “Remember what?”  
Yuuki sighs quietly and shakes his head. “Didn’t think so. “ He leans against the wall and stares blankly ahead, not meeting the other’s gaze. “About six months ago, when we were out at that nightclub, you got really drunk. You embarrassed me so much, with all the things you said to people, and all those stupid dance moves. You were so loud and obnoxious, I just wanted to punch you… obviously, I couldn’t do that, so, when we woke up the next morning, we made an agreement. I don’t think you took it as seriously as I did, but we still made it. Do you remember what that agreement was?”  
“Umm… no…?” answers Hiyuu uncertainly.  
Yuuki grabs Hiyuu’s broad shoulders and pushes him down onto the toilet. He stares deeply into the other man’s eyes with a stern expression on his face. “I would get you back someday. To be honest, I’d completely forgotten about it, but after what happened three nights ago, I remembered. Now, I have two things to get you back for, so I really will make you suffer.”  
_Shit,_ thinks Hiyuu, drawing in a long breath.  
“What… what are you gonna do, Yuuki?” he asks, his voice trembly.  
Yuuki smiles perversely at Hiyuu before reaching into his bag and producing a plastic, egg-shaped object small enough to fit in between his finger and thumb. He holds this in his right hand, and in his left, a remote control of the same milky colour.  
“Hiyuu, pull down your trousers and underwear like I asked you to earlier, please,” orders Yuuki.  
Hiyuu hastily complies, for he can never tell just how serious Yuuki is. If he disobeys the other, the consequences may be dire.  
“There’s a good little slut,” comments Yuuki, admiring his boyfriend’s meaty thighs for a moment before lubing up the small plastic egg with lotion from the nearby dispenser. Hiyuu flinches as the egg is pushed against his tight opening, the cold lotion making his muscles instinctively tighten. “Don’t do to this what you did to me.”  
“What… are you talking about?” asks Hiyuu nervously.  
“Don’t… get anything on it,” answers Yuuki, pushing the egg inside of the other man. Hiyuu grunts at the intrusion, squirming slightly as Yuuki’s finger forces the egg deeper inside of him. Yuuki makes sure that the egg is not touching Hiyuu’s prostate; after all, he doesn’t actually want to make the other man get pleasure from this.  
_Oh, no,_ thinks Hiyuu, freezing in fear. His mind races, trying to find an explanation to calm him down. _It’s small, it won’t get anything on it. You haven’t eaten much today, you’ll be fine. It can’t happen twice… right?_  
“What is this?” questions Hiyuu, pulling his underwear up in between involuntary shakes of his hands.  
“It’s an egg vibrator,” replies Yuuki, transferring the small remote from his left hand to his right. “So, when I push this button…”  
Yuuki presses the leftmost button on the remote, sending a weak yet shocking surge of vibrations through the small toy, causing Hiyuu to gasp.  
“How does that feel?” asks Yuuki, a twisted smirk playing on his lips.  
“Uhh…” is all Hiyuu can say, his voice as shaky as his body.  
“Come on, then,” prompts Yuuki, placing his palm on the door and shoving the remote in his pocket. Hiyuu pulls up his trousers and follows Yuuki back to their table, his gait stilted.

The two peer at their menus, each deciding on something to order.  
“Okay, Hiyuu, I think the waitress is coming over now. Behave yourself,” commands Yuuki firmly.  
“But, Yuuki -”  
“Are you two ready to order?” asks the waitress, dutifully holding her pen to a blank page in her notepad.  
“I’ll have the duck gyoza, please,” answers Yuuki with a polite smile.  
“I’ll have -” Hiyuu begins, stopping to clear his throat. “Umm, I’ll have… the, err, prawn nigiri, p-please.”  
“And to drink?” asks the waitress.  
“Hoppy, please,” replies Yuuki.  
“Umm… just water for me, please,” responds Hiyuu. In truth, he’d much rather have something else, but he hadn’t decided on something while he was scanning his menu. Wanting the conversation to be over as quickly as possible, he thought it safest to simply blurt out the first drink to come to mind.  
The waitress gives a quick nod of her head and returns to the kitchen. Hiyuu shuffles uncomfortably in his seat, frowning a little and feeling self-conscious about the volume of the vibrations.  
“Sit still,” orders Yuuki.  
“Yuuki, I can’t.”  
Yuuki produces the remote from his pocket and holds it discreetly under the table. He presses the middle button, increasing the intensity of the vibrations inside Hiyuu.  
“Mm!” grunts Hiyuu, quickly silencing himself by biting his lip. He glances around the restaurant, looking out for anyone who may have noticed him or the unnerving buzz accompanying the vibrations.  
“If you’re good, I’ll make the vibrations softer again, okay?” whispers Yuuki, leaning forward.  
Hiyuu presses his lips together and vigorously nods his head.

Before long, the two receive their drinks and meals.  
“Thank you,” Yuuki says to the waitress who brings him his plate of gyoza.  
“Th-thanks,” Hiyuu stammers as his plate of nigiri is placed in front of him.  
Yuuki lifts his chopsticks and holds them close to his eye so that it looks like he is holding Hiyuu’s head between them. Hiyuu awkwardly returns the stare, then quickly fixes his gaze on the food before him. Using his chopsticks, he lifts some of it to his mouth, only to drop it when he hears Yuuki clicking his chopsticks together.  
Yuuki smiles devilishly. “You’re being a very good boy, Hiyuu.”  
It is impossible to tell how nice Yuuki is feeling by the tone of his voice alone, but his words seem to have truth behind them, as seconds later, the left button on the remote is pressed, reducing the intensity of the vibrations. Hiyuu visibly relaxes, sighing a little in relief.  
Yuuki places some of his food into his mouth, chewing it slowly and staring at Hiyuu. Hiyuu feels awkward, so he tries to concentrate on his meal. He eats quickly, trying to end this nightmare as soon as possible. Even if the vibrations are less torturous now, they still set him on edge.  
Yuuki loudly gulps down his mouthful of gyoza. “Take your time, Hiyuu. You’ll get indigestion if you eat that quickly.”  
“But… I’m really hungry,” replies Hiyuu, keeping his voice quiet so as not to let anyone else hear the nervous jitter in his voice.  
“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.”  
“I said… I’m, um, really hungry,” repeats Hiyuu, more loudly this time.  
“So, you want this food badly, is that what you’re trying to say?” asks Yuuki.  
“Yes.”  
Yuuki takes a careful sip of his drink. “Then, savour it.”  
_You son of a bitch,_ Hiyuu thinks to himself, slowing his actions. How could someone who normally treated him with so much respect suddenly turn so dark? And all because of a couple of clumsy mishaps. Yuuki really is a vengeful soul.

About ten minutes into their meals, Yuuki is still operating at a snail’s pace. Hiyuu is trying to remain slow for Yuuki, but the challenge is proving difficult. Yuuki looks up and notices the other man’s predicament, and shows a snarky smile, enraging Hiyuu. If they weren’t in a public setting, Hiyuu would pull out the vibrator and smack Yuuki right across the face (which isn’t something he ever imagined himself wanting to do), but such a thing simply isn’t possible right now.  
“Hey, you know something?” asks Yuuki.  
“What?”  
“You seem rather accustomed to this setting.”  
“Setting?”  
“Yeah, setting. I say we increase it a little,” suggests Yuuki, pressing the middle button on the remote.  
“Ah!” exclaims Hiyuu, quickly clasping his hands over his mouth. “Yuuki, please,” he whimpers behind his hands.  
“Come on, you dealt with this fine before,” replies Yuuki, returning the remote to his pocket and continuing to eat. He slowly chews a mouthful of food, then swallows it. “I put it on this setting a little earlier and you didn’t seem to mind.”  
“I d… ngh… didn’t like it, Yuuki. I don’t like it now,” Hiyuu admits, shifting slightly from side to side.  
“I believe I told you earlier to sit still,” responds Yuuki, emphasising the last two words with a harsh resonance.  
“Please, Yuuki, I -”  
Before Hiyuu can even finish his sentence, the remote is produced from Yuuki’s pocket yet again and the rightmost button is pressed, causing agonising vibrations to emit from the egg. Hiyuu’s entire body feels cold and detached, as if he is not in control of his own self anymore. The power he holds over himself has been taken by Yuuki and given to the vibrator lodged inside him. Hiyuu tries desperately to push the excruciating little egg out, but to no avail.  
Hiyuu remains frozen in his seat, speechless and motionless, as Yuuki continues to eat at a leisurely pace. He takes no notice of his non-moving boyfriend; in fact, he is delighted that Hiyuu has decided not to move. It just means that he can be his submissive little toy for that much longer.  
Hiyuu attempts to speak, but finds himself unable to. Yuuki ignores him and continues to eat his meal until his plate is cleared.  
“Well, that was delicious,” comments Yuuki, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands on his stomach. “In fact, it was so delicious that I think I’ll have dessert.”  
Hiyuu looks up, a pleading expression on his face.  
“Of course, I’ll wait for you to finish what you have there,” adds Yuuki.  
Hiyuu whimpers faintly. “I don’t know if I can eat anymore,” he whispers in one breath.  
_It must be on the highest setting. What more could he do?_ Hiyuu muses, feeling vaguely optimistic.  
“You can’t eat anymore, did you say?”  
Hiyuu nods his head.  
“But it looks so tasty.”  
“I d-don’t w-want it.”  
“Hiyuu,” Yuuki teases in a sing-song voice. “Don’t think that little egg inside you is the only trick I have up my sleeve.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Trust me, I can do worse things to you when we get back home,” Yuuki warns, leaning forward. “Much worse.”  
Hiyuu sighs, defeated, before finishing the rest of his meal. He tries to eat quickly, however the involuntary shaking makes it much more difficult than previously anticipated.

Soon enough, Hiyuu finishes his meal, and the same waitress as before arrives at the table to take Yuuki and Hiyuu’s plates.  
“Thank you,” says Yuuki with a warm smile and a quick nod of his head.  
Hiyuu stays silent.  
“Hiyuu, you didn’t say ‘thank you’? That’s a little rude,” remarks Yuuki.  
_Bastard!_ thinks Hiyuu, his blood boiling. He’s figured out Yuuki’s little game; humiliate him mercilessly, then bring up everything the torture of the vibrator forbids him from doing, just to belittle him even more.  
The waitress promptly returns with her notepad and pen. “Would you like dessert?” she asks.  
“Yes, please,” answers Yuuki, skimming through his menu. “I’ll have… just some ice cream, please.”  
“And for you?” asks the waitress, looking at Hiyuu.  
“No, thanks,” Hiyuu gets out as quickly as he can. With that, the waitress leaves the two at their table.  
“No dessert, Hiyuu?” asks Yuuki.  
Hiyuu shakes his head.  
Yuuki lets out a disappointed sigh. “Oh, well. No matter. You not ordering dessert doesn’t prevent me from eating slowly.”

After about thirty gruelling minutes, Yuuki finishes his bowl of ice cream. The two pay their bill and return home soon after. The moment they get through the door, Hiyuu bolts to the bathroom, but Yuuki grips his wrist firmly and pulls him back.  
“Ah-ah! I’ll pull it out, not you,” asserts Yuuki, letting himself into the bathroom and dragging Hiyuu in behind him. He pushes Hiyuu down on the toilet and orders him to lower his trousers and underwear as he did earlier. Hiyuu does as instructed, purely because he wants that infernal toy out of him as soon as possible. In fact, Hiyuu doesn’t even want to think of it as a toy. After all, toys are supposed to be fun.  
Yuuki prods Hiyuu’s entrance and rubs circles over it, watching it open and close slightly with each movement of his finger. He then raises his finger to Hiyuu’s lips, chuckling as the other man shyly turns his head away. Using his other hand, Yuuki holds Hiyuu’s face and pushes his finger into Hiyuu’s mouth.  
“Mm…!” Hiyuu protests.  
“Taste good?” asks Yuuki. Hiyuu just whimpers in response.  
“Tch,” scoffs Yuuki, pushing a thumb in alongside the finger. Once he is certain that his finger and thumb are lubricated enough with Hiyuu’s saliva, he pushes them inside Hiyuu’s body and feels around for the egg.  
“Ah!” gasps Hiyuu, the feeling of having his insides probed by Yuuki’s forceful digits proving deeply uncomfortable. Yuuki grunts to himself as he attempts to locate the egg. Soon enough, his finger brushes it, and he is able to grip it in between his finger and thumb and pull it out of the other man.  
Hiyuu sits on the toilet, staring at the floor and not daring to look at Yuuki or the horrid object he is holding near his eye. It continues to vibrate until Yuuki presses a button on the remote. He gives Hiyuu a disapproving look and shoves the remote into his pocket. He then turns the other man’s head to face him as he did before.  
“Pathetic,” he spits before shoving the egg into Hiyuu’s mouth, earning a dismayed, high-pitched moan from him. “What did you learn?”  
“I… I learnt to… to…” Hiyuu stammers trying to find a way to word what he wants to say. The small egg clicks against his teeth as he speaks.  
“To…?” Yuuki presses.  
“To… umm… take a l-laxative... before we have sex…?” Hiyuu answers, stuttering just as he did when the egg was still inside him.  
“Good,” replies Yuuki, sounding satisfied but not showing it in his facial expression. “Don’t ever gross me out like that again, do you hear me?”  
Hiyuu nods his head. Yuuki retreats to the bedroom, leaving his boyfriend crying on the toilet with his trousers and underwear around his ankles; a complete and utter mess.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are curious, some people take laxatives before anal to clean everything out beforehand.
> 
> Gyoza = Japanese dumplings similar to Chinese jiaozi.  
> Nigiri = Thin slices of raw fish or prawns over pressed vinegared rice.  
> Hoppy = A Japanese beer-flavoured drink with 0.8% alcohol.


End file.
